KQ5 Summaries
There are various summaries given for KQ5 in InterAction and Sierra catalogues. Summaries Spring 1990 King's Quest V will definitely see the return of the majestic King Graham. Summer 1991 Good King Graham's family is missing, along with the whole royal castle. Aided only by a talking owl named Cedric, you must face the dangers of the dark forest, scale towering mountains, cross a burning desert and a cursed sea as you try to rescue the royal family. It's an epic contest of wits and magic between you and the evil wizard Mordack (Don't miss the article on KQ5 Multimedia CD ROM on page 40 !) Fall 1991 Sierra's most richly cinemagraphic animated adven- ture ever. The royal family of Daventry is missing, along with the whole castle! Join King Graham on a perilous journey to rescue your loved ones. Aided only by a talking owl named Cedric, you'll face the mysteries of the dark forest, scale precipitous mountains, cross a scorching desert and an ominous ocean as you try to find the royal family. It's a contest of strength, wits, and magic between you and the evil wizard Mordack. King's Quest V multimedia is an amazing experience. Using the talents of over 50 voice actors, every character has depth and individuality. The stereo soundtrack and realistic sqund effects pull you into the heart of Daventry. Live this latest King's Quest adventure to the fullest. Good King Graham's family is missing, along with the whole royal castle. Aided only by a talking owl named Cedric, you must face the dangers of the dark forest, scale towering mountains, cross a burning desert and a cursed sea as you try to rescue the royal family. Winner of CGW Magazine's Adventure Game of the Year award! Interaction Spring 1992 King Graham returns home to find that his family, along with his entire castle, has vanished! You'll brave a dark forest, scale icy mountains, cross a burning desert and a deadly ocean to try to rescue the royal family. With hand-painted graphics, 3-D animation, a stereo soundtrack, and a no-typing, point-and-click interface. The royal family of Daventry has been kidnapped! The castle has vanished without a trace! Journey with King Ghraham on a desperate quest to rescue his loved ones. A haunted forest, a wicked ice queen, a scorching desert, and sinister sea all stand between you and the royal family. With cinemagraphic hand-painted backgrounds, 3-D animation, a moving, stereo soundtrack, and a no-typing, point-and-click interface. Summer 1992 Sierra's best looking game ever! King Graham is the good-hearted hero of Daventry. Suddenly, his royal family and his castle are missing! It's a contest of wits and magic with the evil sorcerer Mordack. You've never been cast into an adventure like this! Fall 1992 Sierra's most richly illustrated and animated adventure ever! King Graham is the good- hearted, clever hero of Daventry. Suddenly, his royal family is missing! Aided by an old wizard and a talking owl, you'll face the mysteries of the dark forest, scale precipitous mountains, cross a scorching desert and an ominous ocean as you try to rescue the family. King's Quest V is also available in multimedia CD-ROM. Winter 1992 Absence Makes the Heart Go Yonder Sierra's best-selling adventure to date. King Graham is the clever hero of Daventry whose royal family is missing. Aided by an old wizard and a talking owl, you'll face the dark forest, scale mountains, cross a desert and an ominous ocean as you try to rescue the family. It's an epic contest of wits and magic. Kind's Quest V S also available in multi- media CD-ROM. Spring 1993 Sierra's ever-popular, richly illustrated and animated adventure. The royal family is missing! Aided by an old wizard and a talking owl, you'll face the mysteries of the dark forest, precipitous mountains, a scorching desert and an ominous ocean as you try to rescue the family. King's Quest V is also available in multimedia CD-ROM. Summer 1993 Take part in the greatest adventure in the history of Daventry as you embark with King Graham on the most thrilling and perilous adventure of his career — the quest for the missing Royal Family of Daventry. You'll face dangers in a dark forest, scale steep mountains, and trek across a scorching desert. With a rich, complex story, highly developed characters, and beautiful, detailed graphics, King's Quest V will enchant you. Also available in multimedia CD-ROM. Category:KQ5 Category:Game summaries